Forum:Emily Robin Hallisey
Name: Emily Robin Hallisey Emily1.png Emily4.jpg Emily2.png Emily8.jpg Emily5.jpg Emily7.jpg Age: 16 Powers: Supersenses, Mind-to-mind communication or Psychometry Hero Parent: Professor Leanne Mortal parent: James Hallisey Personality: Emily loves to party and to do whatever she feels like doing. She's outgoing and very naïve. Emily is curious and loves to solve puzzles and mysteries. She is impulsive and never thinks what the after affects of her actions are. Emily is merciful but when necessary shows no regret in her actions at times. History: James Hallisey was an amazing Egyptologist who was in Egypt for his work. There he met Professor Leanne, a historian and a hero. The to fell in love and had an affair. When the reaserch trip was over the two went their seperate ways but still kept contact with each other. A few months after they last saw each other Leanne relised she was pregnent and called James to tell him the news. When James heard he caught a plane to MN to visit Leanne for a suprise visit. Leanne wasn't aware of the visit and had a friend over who was also a hero. James arrived and could hear the two talking to each other. They were talking about the Island and what would happen to the child. James was in shock and knocked on the door. Leanne opened the door and was suprised to see James. James acted like he heard nothing between Leanne and her friend Joanna. Joanna left saying she had some work to do. Leanne asked James what he was doing here and James said he came for a suprise visit. Leanne and James went out for dinner where Leanne said she needed to tell James a secret. Leanne told James everything about the Island and about who she really was. James left saying he needed to process everything. After two days he met up with Leanne again and Leanne asked if he still liked her and James told her that nothing could change his feelings towards her. James stayed in Minnesota for a week until he had to get back to work. Leanne promised him that she will call him when the baby was going to be born. James caught a plane back to ME and stayed there. After a few months Leanne called James and told him the baby is coming soon. James hurried and caught a last minute flight to MN to be there. When he arrived Leanne was two days away from giving birth and the two went straight to the hospital. The couple waited there for Emily to be born. When it did happen it was 1 am in the morning and James was asleep. He was woken up by Leanne screaming in pain and called a doctor. The doctor arrived and soon Leanne gave birth to a girl called Emily Robin Hallisey. Emily was handed to James by Leanne who knew something was off and told James to run and never look back. James did what Leanne told him and never saw her again, he believed she died at some point. Emily was raised in ME by her father. She always asked questions about her mother and James said that Leanne passed away after Emily's birth because that's what he believed. Emily grew up between ME and Egypt and was home schooled because of her always going to Egypt with her father. Emily never got a chance to make many friends so in her spare time she red books on Egyptian Mythology. When she was seven James gave Emily an Ancient Egyptian braclet and told her that it was Leanne's favourite braclet. Emily loved the gift and always wore it and still does. At Emily's nineth birthday party there was an uninvited guest, Leanne's friend Joanna. Joanna told James that she has an urgent message from Leanne. He told Emily to come with him but Joanna said that the girl shouldn't hear this. James was relcunt to leave Emily but Joanna said it was super urgent. The two went outside the house where Leanne was waiting for them. James was shocked to see Leanne and she told him that there was something she didn't tell him, that she can't have any contact with Emily. Joanna gave Leanne a sharp look as if there was more she had to say. Leanne ignored her friend and said that was all and promised James that she will see him very soon. James returned to his daughter and called Joanna an old family. Emily ignored the odd bevavoir changes with James thinking that it was normal. James realised that making Emily go threw life with no friends wasn't right so from then on he enrolled Emily in a boarding school so she could make friends while he was in Egypt for work. WIP Weapons: Category:Unprocessed